Under a paper sky
by Masquerading with Shadows
Summary: And the paper plane goes sailing over the teacher's head, right onto her desk. Jade/Beck.


He folds the paper, smoothing down the crease and trying to make the best paper plane that he's ever made. Or, preferably, the best one ever made in the world (because he's Beckley Oliver, and he aims high, because Olivers can do anything). He holds up the paper, inspecting it and deciding that it's good enough to fly. Carefully and precisely, he aims it and lands right on her desk – just as the teacher looks away.

_Score_.

He sees her look around, and as quick as a flash, her eyes land on him and narrow. She turns back to her desk, and the next thing he knows a paper plane has landed on his desk.

.

_Why the hell did you just fly a paper plane onto __**my **__desk? _

_Don't do it again, or I will hunt you down._

.

Making sure the teacher isn't looking (though he doesn't really care, if he's honest), he scribbles down his reply.

.

_Wanna go see a movie and get pizza on Friday?_

_-Beck Oliver._

_(Yes, I will keep doing this if you say no. And feel free to hunt me down.)_

.

He folds it again, making sure the edges are all neat, and then aims it so it flies right over the teacher's head (who still doesn't notice) and onto her desk.

Only with five minutes to go before class finishes does he get it back.

.

_I swear to GOD you have been stalking me since I first came to this school. You have __**not**__ made it any more enjoyable for me._

_You're buying, I don't want to see a chick flick or a horror movie, and I like cheese and ham._

_**Now go away**__._

_-Jade West._

* * *

He sends another paper plane to her on Monday the following week.

.

_I thought you said that you were going to stop doing this if I went on a date with you._

_._

_Yes, but that was for that date. I want to ask you on another one._

_(And why aren't we on a name basis now? Did you forget?)_

_._

_Oh my god…_

_LEAVE ME ALONE._

_(I thought you knew my name! And I certainly know yours!)_

_Now stop sending me paper planes._

_._

_What, scared you're going to get in trouble? _

_And seriously, will you go on another date with me? We could go to my house._

_I will not stop until you say yes._

_._

_Beck, I came to class eight minutes late today. How the hell am I scared of getting in trouble, you idiot. _

_Great, next you'll be introducing me to your Mum and Dad._

_._

_Jade…thank you for showing that you know my name. It is greatly appreciated._

_Or, we could go skateboarding. And Mum doesn't live with me, and Dad works late, so I won't introduce you to him._

_._

_Skateboarding._

_._

_You, clearly, are a flight girl rather than a fight girl. You completely ignored that comment made about my parents._

_._

_So, what? Now we're talking about psychology? _

_And how the hell am I not a fight girl? Do you know how many people I've beaten up._

_._

_Well someone's getting defensive._

_._

The next paper plane hits him right in the head.

* * *

He sends her another paper plane on Wednesday of the following week because he was away for four days and Jade refused to send back any of his paper planes, merely stuffing them into her backpack and glaring at the table for the rest of the lesson.

.

_Bad week?_

_-Beck Oliver._

_._

_You're the one that's been away for half of it._

_And yes, I do know who is sending me this, thank you very much._

_._

_Are you implying that the reason why you've had a bad week is because I've been away?_

_._

_No! I'm asking what happened to you._

_And, I would appreciate if you stopped sending me these. I'm sick of messages._

_._

_Oh, I moved into an RV. Had to move all my stuff._

_You have a fight?_

_._

_Why the hell did you move into an RV? That's not a normal thing to do, you know. _

_GO. AWAY._

_._

_Well, I wanted to. _

_And no, I'd rather not._

_._

_I don't take that as an excuse._

_._

_Well, as my Dad always says, _

"_Olivers do what they want. They don't care what anybody else says." _

_._

_Wow, inspiring. _

_._

_Oh, and when you come over, you may as well come into the RV rather than the house. You can be the first person to see it._

_._

_Oh, joy._

_._

_Does that mean you're coming?_

_.__

* * *

_

Jade sends him a paper plane a month later because, for the past couple of weeks, they've been texting and calling each other, and it wasn't really necessary for planes to be flying around in class all day long.

(She's on speed dial.)

.

_What the hell happened to your hand?_

_._

_I broke it._

_._

_Doing what, punching a brick wall?_

_._

_Something along the lines of that._

_Hey, wanna do homework together this afternoon?_

_._

_I'm not finished with your hand._

_And homework for what?_

_._

_Yes, you are._

_And the homework that Mrs Pennington just gave us._

_._

_No, I'm not. Tell me what happened._

_I wasn't listening. Please tell me it isn't Shakespeare. I'll cry._

_._

_Stuff happened._

_Well, there's a shocker. Oh, and Jade West crying, well that's something I didn't think I'd ever see. _

_._

_Very informative._

_And haha. I've yet to see Beck Oliver cry._

_._

_Men don't cry._

_._

_Didn't you Dad say something like that?_

_._

_You've never met my Dad. _

_._

_True._

_._

…_So, homework date? Your house. _

* * *

He hasn't sent her a paper plane in what feels like ages, and the paper feels a little bit unfamiliar as he creases and folds it. He's out of practise, so the plane wavers a bit mid-flight, but it arrives at its target.

(Then again, it didn't have far to go.)

.

_Jade West. Beck Oliver's girlfriend._

_._

_Of one day and five hours._

(But Jade scribbles that out until even she can't make out the words and wouldn't know what they were except that they're burned into her brain.)

_I know._

* * *

He misses school for a whole week and comes back in with a grim face and a long sleeve t-shirt on, even though they're on the verge of Summer.

.

_Where the hell have you been? Do you not how much homework I've had to do by myself with my sister screaming and my Mum having head aches and calling for an aspirin every five minutes?_

_._

The paper plane is more like a ball than a plane, and the handwriting is messier than the other times, and it came back in about only five seconds.

_._

_Stuff, Jade, stuff._

_Home and Dad stuff._

_._

He sees Jade scrunch up the ball once again, and quickly stuff it back into her backpack, and suddenly, Beck's head feels about a thousand times heavier than it did before. Particularly after he sees Jade run out from the classroom as soon as the bell rings.

He trudges to his locker, punching it when it doesn't open immediately. After he's gotten his stuff for his next period, he slams it shut and tightens his fists as he begins walking again.

He's just going into his next classroom when he gets dragged behind a corner by a hand (and it only touches his shirt, not his skin). He turns around and looks to see Jade, hand still tightened in his shirt. She looks him straight in the eye before suddenly letting go and dropping her head to look at her feet. He sees her reach into her pocket and pull out a small jar of cream.

"It should…help," she says, still not looking him directly in the eye. She pushes past him before he can answer.

* * *

_So…what do you think of my RV?_

_._

_Oh wow, it's a paper plane. I haven't gotten one of these in weeks._

_Hmm, I wonder who it's from…_

_._

_Hello, Jade West,_

_I was just wondering, what do you think of my RV? I do believe that you were in it with me on Sunday, 15__th__ October. Which, and correct me if I'm wrong, was yesterday._

_Sincerely,_

_Beck Oliver, your boyfriend._

_._

_What the hell was that?_

_._

_Um, me trying to be funny?_

_._

_Well, you fail. So please stop it._

_And your RV is very cool. Happy?_

_._

_Ok, fine._

_Well, I'm glad. I thought it was about time I showed it to you._

_._

_Yeah. Me too. _

_._

_Wanna come over again?_

_._

_Not really, but these paper planes are annoying me._

_So yes. _

_Now stop sending me paper planes. _

_._

**To Jade.**

**Wat about txt mssags? **

**-Beck.**

**.**

**I hate you.**

**PS. Learn to spell.**

* * *

He comes to school the next day with a broken wrist. Jade manages to meet him before class, the cup of coffee which she so loves and needs in her hand. She takes on good look at him and the navy blue cast on his wrist, and he thinks that for just one moment he's able to see her eyes soften.

She takes one sip of her coffee and turns around, and without a word he follows her. She goes into a deserted classroom and locks the door as soon as he comes in. She then turns around, her back blocking the view from the window.

There's a moment of silence, with her looking at him up and down, her lips pursed and her eyes looking both soft and confused, hard and annoyed.

"You ok?" She finally asks, taking a sip of her coffee afterwards.

"I'm fine," he answers. Carefully, she takes a step forward, looking up at him and straight in the eye. Hurriedly, she then leans up and kisses him – only for a moment, before breaking apart and turning her back to him as she unlocks the door.

"I'll see you in period two, ok?" She mutters.

She's out the door before he can say anything else.

_

* * *

_

_I love you._

_._

_Great, love declaration by paper plane, break up by text message._

_._

_There's my little cynic. _

_And, I would just like to point out that I have not yet even considered breaking up with you. _

_._

…_Good._

_._

* * *

.

_I saw you passing notes with Tori._

_._

_Did you see me flying paper planes?_

_._

_No. But what does that have to do with anything?_

_._

_Paper planes are special._

_._

_They're pieces of paper in the shape of a plane. I can honestly say that I see nothing special about them._

_._

_They're pieces of paper, in the shape of a plane, with writing on them. That's special._

_._

_And what, notes aren't?_

_._

_Notes aren't in the shape of a plane._

_._

_My point still stands! _

_._

_No, it doesn't._

_._

_Yes, it does!_

_._

_Are you going to break up with me again?_

_._

_No, though I'm thinking about it (see what your annoying behaviour does to me?)._

_And remember that you're coming round to my house today. We have homework to do, and you know I can't do algebra._

_._

_I know. And I know. _

_See you then._

_Love, Beck. _

_._

_You're so mushy._

_

* * *

_

_Cheer me up._

_._

_Why should I be the one cheering you up. I'm the pessimist._

_._

_I can still smell whiskey._

_._

Five minutes later, an already crumpled paper ball lands on his desk.

.

_**I love you.**_

_._

_Great, love declaration by paper plane, break up by text message._

_._

_There's my little cynic. _

_**And, I would just like to point out that I have not yet even considered breaking up with you. **_

_._

…_.Good. _

_._

_Thanks, Jade. _

_Love, Beck. _

_._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine. Inspired by seemslikeaporno's _love letters_. **

**A/N: Because no matter **_**how much **_**you love your girlfriend****, if your dad is going to hospital, covered in bandages and being carried on a stretcher, you stay with him, **_**not**_** your girlfriend. **


End file.
